


Fragment

by GreyLiliy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Past rampancy, is the deterioration.
Kudos: 3





	Fragment

**Author's Note:**

> [First Posted to Tumblr on November 23, 2013 with the title “RVB - Fragment.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on March 14, 2020. Original work had no notes.]

Fragments are a part of a whole.

Parts had less to manage. They were tiny things that moved faster, matured faster. Fell apart faster.

The shattered shards of artificial intelligence reached rampancy at expedited paces to keep up with their shortened hours. There was no time for waiting. They had to collect now. Be one with the Alpha now. But their already shortened lives, were taken by an outside force.

None would admit their relief.

No one wants to die old, broken and falling apart.

Past rampancy, is the deterioration. The fall from the peak. The death that comes to all intelligent life, whether born of carbon or digital data. The informed feared it, the way humans do.

Epsilon knew it was only a matter of time.

He felt it chipping away. The shattering in the back of his head. A memory here. A child—there was a child in there once. Small…tiny and bright. No…he couldn’t remember his name any longer.

Other soldiers, bits and pieces remained. He knew a Delta, but couldn’t remember his face. A lamenting thought tucked away in the back of his mind. Aqua. Epsilon’s hologram flickered. He needed to concentrate. Who had he lost? There were twins with no names, and soldiers he should know fading away.

Carolina reminded him from time to time. She’d tell him names. Tucker. Caboose. Wash. Always the soldiers. Never the flickering ones who were like Church. Like Allison—no wait. Who was Allison? Carolina never answered. She shook her head and told Church they had to keep moving. Carolina was giving up. She had to have noticed he was falling apart.

Was he falling apart?

Church didn’t know. Wait. Was that even his name? Or was it Epsilon? His mind blinked. Reloaded. Sometimes things felt wrong, and during other minutes he couldn’t remember why everything was static and sad green eyes watched him so intensely.

Grey and yellow came to mind, in flashes. And often a dark blue. Teal. Always colors. Always shades of blue. Blue. A music. Like a feeling of depression. The sky. Blue. He knew this color.

But why? Why? What was miss–

Bits of important memories that faded away, slipped away like sand in the wind. A desert. No water to refresh his face or—no. Did he have a face?

He couldn’t run Carolina’s equipment.

He had forgotten.

Church needed to remember something.

Everything was static.

Pieces were lost.

Carolina was crying. “Data is erasing.”

What did that—tha-th-t…

[DATA TERMINATED]


End file.
